It is commonly a requirement for mobile devices to provide both a visual display and audio output. Typically, mobile devices satisfy this requirement by having a visual display and a separate dedicated speaker or speakers. However, this approach can have the disadvantage that sufficient volume must be found within the mobile device to contain the visual display and the speaker or speakers. Further, in mobile devices having a large amount, or all, of a front face of the mobile device occupied by the visual display it can be difficult to find sufficient space on the front face for a speaker opening, forcing the speakers to be located on the sides or rear of the mobile device, where they direct sound away from a user.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known speaker or display technologies.